Thank you
by nikinou
Summary: Part 4 After season 7, ep. 14-Stan wants to please Peggy


Peggy's words sort of floated from her lips and hung there..."I love you, Stan". Stan is smiling from ear to ear now. He is wondering what the hell took them so damn long! But he had often wondered if he was ever going to hear those words from Peggy. She was one of his best friends...scratch that, if he was truly honest with himself, she was his best friend. He could talk to her like he'd had never talked to anyone else, and she always understood, not that she always agreed with him. God, no. But that was part of what he loved about her, she was sure of herself and her own opinions. He never got the sense that she would defer just to get along. It was one of her biggest weaknesses too. He had watched Peggy lose her patience with prospective clients when they seemed less than enthused with their ideas. The thought of the Heinz bean presentation still made him cringe. She started out so well, weaving such a lovely image, young people around a campfire, sharing a late summer evening, talking, eating beans. Stan couldn't help gazing at her with starry eyes, just in awe of her. He tried to contain his admiration, he knew he was on the verge of embarrassing himself. The Heinz guys didn't exactly love the pitch. They just didn't "get" it. Peggy had had enough, and basically told them they were a bunch of stiffs who couldn't recognize something young and beautiful. Oh God, Stan was immediately embarrassed, not for himself, but for her now.

There is a great deal of ass kissing to do when dealing with clients, and as open and honest as Stan always was, he also knew when to play the game and not ruffle feathers. Peggy, on the other hand, stepped over the line at times. Part of it was her own personality, but part of it was learned behavior from the master himself, Don Draper. Don didn't suffer fools easily. Stan watched Don lose patience as well, but the difference was, clients still listened to him. It seemed like they became intimidated, and then more impressed with Don, whereas Peggy's outbursts could just come off as shrill. Most of the old fart clients weren't at all used to dealing with a woman, and made no pretense about how they felt about that. But Stan only saw Peggy for who she truly was, an incredibly talented, driven individual. And he really loved everything about her, flaws included.

"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe we're here...together" Stan was practically gushing. "Do you know how often I thought about this?"

Even with that crazy, shaggy beard, and that mass of hair, he somehow manages to look boyish to her. Peggy takes a long gulp of her wine and sets, almost slams, the glass on the table. She quickly gets up and drops herself in Stan's lap and kisses him deeply. Her tongue is exploring his mouth. She feels somehow relaxed even though her whole body is trembling. Stan pulls her close to him. God, he wants this woman! It is safe to say he has never felt this way before. Oh sure, he had been with plenty of women, plenty. But nothing, no one, ever made him feel like this. His hands are sliding up and down her back, her legs. He reaches under her dress and rests his hand between her legs. The heat from his hand makes Peggy feel a sense of urgency, even though she really wants to savor every second. Stan's fingers are gently rubbing her, through her pantyhose. She wants him so much, wants him to really touch her. He works his way up to the waistband and murmurs in her ear "These have got to go, baby." She slips off Stan's lap and stands up, reaches under her dress and gently pulls down her under wear and pantyhose and drops them to the floor. She then bends down in front of Stan and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He is breathing hard now as she is kissing his neck and chest. Peggy helps Stan pull off his vest, then his shirt and drops them to the floor on top of her underwear. Stan wants to just yank off his pants in a hurry and be rid of all his clothes, but he is really enjoying letting Peggy take everything off him. Peggy pulls off Stan's socks slowly then starts to go for his belt. That buckle is big and ridiculous and she can't figure out how the hell to get it open. She is trying act sexy, but she is just getting annoyed and frustrated with this stupid thing.

"Take it easy Chief, I got this" Stan tells her as soon as he sees that familiar furrow between her brows.

"You really need that clunky buckle?" Peggy asks him.

He has the clunky buckle open now. "Yeah, I like it. Should I get rid of it because you don't know what to do with it?" He points to his waist with both hands and says "Care to continue?" Peggy laughs. She absolutely wants to continue.

"Come here" Stan tells her as he pulls her back into his lap. He kisses her neck and runs his hands up and down her body. He reaches his right hand behind her neck and ever so slooooowy unzips her dress. With one hand, he undoes her bra. Clearly, he's done this before. Peggy wiggles out of the top of her dress, pulls off the bra and adds it to the heap. Stan slightly gasps looking at her. Her breasts are so beautiful - not too big, not too small, and her nipples are very prominent now. The only light in the room is candlelight and the city lights outside, but it is enough to see her very clearly, bathed in a warm glow. She stands up, drops her dress on the floor and slides out of her half slip. He had seen her naked before, and never cleared that image from his memory, but those were very different circumstances. She is standing in front of him, and goes to undo his zipper.

Stan stops her. "Wait. I just want to look at you. I want to remember this. You are incredible." Peggy blushes. She has had compliments before, but she knows Stan so well, she knows he isn't simply flattering her. He really means it. She realizes that no man has ever really appreciated her this way.

"My God, Peggy...you're beautiful" he tells her, his voice low and gravelly.

"Thank you" she whispers back to him.

Stan laughs. "You know I'm not just saying this to get into your pants."

"I know. Now can I get into yours?"

"Not yet. Come here." He pats the sofa next to him.

Peggy sits down, as Stan moves in to kiss her. He pulls her into the couch so she is lying down down, underneath him. She is really enjoying kissing him. She realizes that she likes his beard, likes the way it feels on her face. She is inhaling the scent of him, warm and musky, with a hint of patchouli.

Stan slips his hand between her legs. His fingertips are softly caressing her while he continues kissing her mouth and neck. She is very wet and trembling in anticipation. Her body is starting to tingle. Peggy just wants him to take her, fuck her. She wants him inside her now.

Stan feels Peggy arch her back under him, rolling her hips and grinding down on his hand. He is very hard, but wants this to last. He feels her tension building and slips two fingers into her pussy. She is soaking wet. He slides his fingers in and out of her as she pants in his ear. "Please Stan, please fuck me."

"Soon" is all he tells her. He slips his fingers out of her pussy and finds her clit. Peggy feels like she is on fire. With very light pressure,he traces little circles over and around her clit. She is close now, feeling a wave rush over her body. She wants to explode, but Stan is slowly, deliberately tormenting her. He pulls his face away from her slightly, he wants to make her come, and he wants to watch her come.

"Please..." Peggy begs. Stan rubs her harder now. Peggy gasps..."oh, oh...oh God, oh god". It's almost too much for her. She tries to move his hand away, but Stan isn't having it...he wants her to have more. Peggy is literally sweating now, almost convulsing with orgasm after orgasm. Stan is so turned on by her, the way she looks in the heat of all this passion. He tells himself is going to be inside her soon enough, no need to rush it now.

Her last orgasm is the strongest, and it takes her by surprise. This is the longest, most intense climax she has ever had. No man was ever so persistent in pleasuring her before. All of the others saw to it that they came, most of the time not realizing that she was not fully satisfied. Now, she was more than satisfied. She felt...fulfilled, in every sense. And overwhelmed. As Stan pulled his hand away from her pussy slowly and stroked her body, she began to sob.

"Baby, what's the matter. You ok?" He was worried that he may have hurt her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she assured him. Her tears were involuntary and really flowing now. Tears of joy, which before had always sounded so cliche, like some bullshit someone made up. Probably by someone in advertising. "Thank you, thank you Stan." She was hardly able to speak.

Another big, goofy grin. "I don't think any lady ever actually thanked me before, but I'll take it."


End file.
